It Only Took Me Three Years -IRONSTRANGE-
by RileyTheRedAdmin21
Summary: After “The Snap” happened, Tony lost two prople he loved more than anything. Little did one of those people know, was that Tony loved him, and he changed his life. After Stephen’s asteral form warns Tony that he only has three years of his life left, Tony knows he has a wall to break down with his bare hands. -CUSS WARNING- SELF-HARM WARNING
1. Part One

(**Before you yell at me, I did this how I would've changed it to if the series actually spun around ironstrange. Also, don't expect me to quote the movie.)**

**•TRIGGER WARNING•**

**Tony's POV**

Do you know that feeling that you feel like you can't escape something? Whether it be a feeling, or a living person, or a memory? Well, let's just say I've felt all of those at the same time, and it was all worth those awful nights. All worth it for one person.

I remember those nights that I would lay next to Pepper, a smile on both of our faces, but regret in only one person's stomach. Every night I felt so alone, no matter how many people I would be around. And it was all his fault.

No, I'm not talking about the 'one person' I mentioned beforehand, but none other than Thanos. He took them all away from me, and if I realized I only had a week left with them, I would have said less and done more.

You see, two years ago, I was a normal, average, billionaire with an arc reactor sticking out of his chest. Until I was pulled aside by a man. But, he was different. He made me realize something I would've never realized if it weren't for him.

This man was… Strange, if I were to say it pun-wise. He had chocolate brown hair that was whisped with grey. He had clear, diamond eyes that reflected the sun like a mirror, one hell of a goatee, and some sharp cheekbones.

I didn't need half of that week I had with him to say that I was in love.

But here I was, laying next to my wife, who was asleep peacefully. Our daughter lay just as quietly down the hall. But that only left me here, gazing at the roof thinking of this man and what happened only two years ago.

…

_"Mister Stark… I don't feel so good…"_

_I quickly turned to Peter, only to see his forearm turn to ash. It fluttered around him for a moment, before flying away in the breeze. My eyes widened and I ran to him, placing my hands on his shoulders._

_"Kid listen…"_

_With no hesitation, he wrapped me in a tight hug, as if holding me were the only thing that would stop him from fading. I felt my eyes tear up, and not just from how badly I was injured. He whimpered like my dog that had died when I was a kid._

_"I-i… I don't wanna go… I don't wanna go…please, please…"_

_I slammed my eyes shut from the agony -and dust that flew in the air. He began to stumble, and I looked at his legs that were slowly fading to nothing but a pile of ash. I tried to let him down slowly, but from my own injuries, we both went down hard._

_I noticed his eyes swell up as we hit the ground, but I also noticed he was trying to hide it. He looked over to me, and I watched the tears stream down his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_And like that, he faded to a thin air. My lip trembled and my face paled as if I saw a ghost. I fell to my knees and looked down, I couldn't believe it happened this way. I heard footsteps behind me and I realized the thing Peter was looking at was Stephen, seeing how a hand was placed on my shoulder._

_I looked back at him, and he was on his knees, a sympathetic look on his face. His blue ocean eyes found his way to my deep eyes, and for a moment I felt safe. I leaned into him and cried my eyes out. I never wanted this to end._

_"I'm sorry, Tony." He set his chin on top of my head, a choked-back cry escaping his lips. "It was the only way."_

_Then he was gone just as fast._

…

That's where I woke myself up. His words echoed through my mind. I always told myself there were other ways, but it already happened.

Peter And Stephen were gone.

I looked over to Pepper who still slept soundly, a tired smile on her face. I looked down at my chest attachment, the light radiating off my face. I smiled, before sitting up in bed slowly. Through my tired groans, I could hear Pepper adjusting in the bed.

I kicked the sheets off my legs and found myself wandering towards the door. The floorboards creaked with my every step, and the slight wind from the open window filled the small room. Then, I heard a noise from behind me.

"Tony?"

"Pepper! Er… I'm just grabbing a drink. I won't be gone long…"

"Please don't come back to me drunk." Pepper shook her head. I tapped the doorframe, a chuckle bubbling in my throat. I walked over to her, pecking her forehead.

"I won't."

"I love you." She muttered, shifting and burying herself back under the sheets. I stiffened at her words, but made my way over to the door anyways. I sighed, my stomach tangling itself in a knot of regret.

"I love you, too."

I heard a chuckle as I made my way over to the oak stairs, my eyes drooping. I yawned and staggered down the stairs, the kitchen already in my view. I could already smell the alcohol, and taste it flowing down my throat. I sure hoped that they weren't kidding when that said the whisky drowns the memory.

I grabbed a glass and made my way over to the living room, resting my elbows on my knees and gazing at the black TV screen. I sipped my drink and tugged at the arc reactor. I'm surprised Pepper didn't stop me from leaving the bed, considering I haven't gotten much sleep recently.

As I thought of Pepper, I thought of the ugly truth that I would have to tell her. I was gay for Stephen. It wasn't right to keep a secret that severe away from my wife. What would her reaction be? A divorce? Would she take Morgan away from me?

I set the drink down on the coffee table, running my fingers through my thin, caramel hair. I cussed a bit under my breath. How the hell did my life get so… fucked up?

I quickly took another swing of my drink before standing up and making my way over to the kitchen, grabbing a small knife of random choice. I made my way back over to the couch, and took a seat once more.

I instantly set the blade on a small piece of skin on my wrist, my thoughts racing. I looked up at the roof and thought a bit more, before slightly pushing the blade into my wrist.

'And think, Tony. If you end your life now, you'll be with Stephen and Peter sooner.'

I shook off that obnoxious voice before making another slit on my wrist, this one beginning to bleed right away. Shocked at the pain, I gasped and moved it away quickly, only resulting in another cut.

I sat on the couch, both of my hands at my sides. The bloody bade only in one though. I looked around the living room, the darkness making me feel at home.

Safe.

I quickly snapped the reactor off my chest, and placing the knife only a few inches away from the area where it used to be. My hands shaking, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain as I quickly thrusted the blade towards me.

But the pain never came. Only another force around my hands.

I opened my eyes only to be met with those crystal eyes I missed so much. Shimmers danced around him and that caring face that could stop me from doing anything if I stared at it long enough.

Including scuicide.

"Tony… don't. Please." I looked up at Stephen.

Was he crying?

I couldn't bare it. I dropped the blade and leaned into him again the same way I did that Thursday. Tears streamed down my face. Even though I leaned into him, I expected darkness. But, inter I got a see-through, shimmering figure. I felt cold arms wrap around me as I found it hard to breath. Then I heard a snap from my chest.

"Tony. Keep yourself alive for a few more years… please?"

**Oof, I'm a meeb. I mean, the good news is that this is really good if I do say so myself. Thanks gore reading and there will be another chapter. Bye!**


	2. Part Two

**Stephen's POV**

I looked into Tony's eyes as he looked up at me. I tried to be as sympathetic as I could. I wiped his tears and looked at his wrists as his arc reactor flickered on. They were bleeding. I sighed, knowing there wasn't much I could do in my astral form.

"You're not here! You're dead-!" Tony whisper-yelled in a low, raspy voice. "I-i saw both you and Peter dissapear…. this is a stupid trick!"

"Anything but that, Stark. I'm in my astral form."

"You're dead!"

"Do I look dead to you?"

We sat there for a few moments, the same expressions on our faces. Tony sat up on the couch and I sat next to him, not sure what to say now. This was already awkward enough, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I said the wrong thing.

"So… what brings you back…?" Tony broke the silence. Thank god for this man's impatience. I cracked a small smile, before straightening myself out. He seemed different from when we last saw each other. Well, I mean I did just fake my death, so I should give him a break.

"I've been in my astral form for two years Tony-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He snapped. "Do you know the pain you put me through?" He stopped, as he realized what he said. He cleared his throat. "Sorry...continue."

"I swore that I would keep myself hidden from you because I didn't want to tell you the reason why I stayed. When you were hugging me that night, I used that as a distraction to punch my astral form out of my body." I explained.

"Ok then… why did you stay?"

"Because I couldn't tell you the truth in my mortal form, or else the future wouldn't become true. Tony…" I sighed, my shoulders heaving. "You only have three years left to live."

He fell silent, and things got a little… awkward. It wasn't like me to do things like this, and if I were to be honest, I don't know why I even thought of him in the first place.

When I was around Tony, I felt different. I felt like I could actually be myself without being abandoned. That's probably why I came back. I wasn't used to this feeling, and I wanted to feel it more. Period, and nothing more.

Maybe the reason I came back was because I knew he had to die, and I wanted to spend more time with him. This man pushed all my buttons at the same time, and it drives me bonkers.

"Well…" Tony crashed my train of thought, adjusting his t-shirt collar. "That's not something you hear every day." He chuckled, trying to laugh it off.

"I thought that would've been an issue, but… seeing what you were just attempting…" I cleared my throat. "That doesn't seem like a problem-!"

"Is Peter ok, too?" He asked suddenly. I perked up at the sound of the kid's name, but relaxed when I realized I didn't know the answer myself.

"I'm not sure. We are in two different dimensions right now."

Truth is, Peter is a great kid. Always ready for action, and always anticipating it, too. That's the kind of hero the avengers needs, and that's why I think Tony chose so well.

"Oh…" Tony sighed. "I guess I'm just lucky to have you back."

I nodded, knowing I was lucky to slip my soul out in time. I also knew I was lucky to hear about Kamar-Taj in the first place. I would've never found Tony, or the proper help I needed with my mental state.

"I'm lucky, too." I smiled slightly, resulting in Tony doing the same. My stomach flipped, but not in a bad way. It felt good. It was a rather strange feeling, but I liked the dopamine.

He gave a small chuckle at my response, swigging down the rest of the whiskey and putting the cup lightly on the table. His hands were shaking. I could tell he was ashamed about the state that I had found him in. But, I wasn't angry.

There was a time in my life where I had thought of scuicide too, and it scared me. Whenever I was alone in Kamar-Taj or even now, it always dragged me back to those dark thoughts. I normally wasn't this scared of myself, but after the car accident, it's like I was flipped inside out into a whole new person.

I looked over to Tony who was now twiddling with his fingers awkwardly, probably thinking of some sort of conversation to strike up. I could see all of the gears turning in his mind.

"So…" Tony spoke up. "Why didn't you give Peter an astral form?"

"Tony, I'm afraid that's not how that works." I laughed a bit. "There is a certain ritual you must perform to join the astral dimension. I never taught Peter about it, so I tried getting to him as he was fading. But, you beat me to him. I didn't want to bother you two."

"Ritual? So while my back was turned, you had a whole little colt thing going on?" Tony rose an eyebrow, leaning into the couch.

"God, there is so much you don't know." I pinched the skin between my eyes. Just as I was about to continue, we head dreary footsteps on the stairs. Soon we both saw Pepper on the bottom stair, gazing at Tony.

"Honey, What's taking you so long and… who are you talking to?" She raised an eyebrow, showing it was clear she couldn't see me. I shifted slightly in my seat, not really used to this reaction from other people.

"Eh… myself. Must be the whiskey kicking in." Tony motioned to the empty cup on the coffee table, but Pepper didn't look like she was buying it. I walked behind Tony, and he shared a glance with me. He must have found out that only he could see me. My shoulders heaved in relief.

"Tony, you know I love you…" Pepper shook her head in disbelief. Tony quickly stood up and made his way over to his wife, pulling her in for a sweet, passionate kiss.

My stomach flopped. This triggered me for some weird reason. Maybe it was because Pepper couldn't see me? No, it couldn't be that. I ran a shaky hand through my dark hair and let out a low growl.

"I love you, too. I'll be up, just give me five minutes." Tony pulled away as Pepper still held a hand on his chest, drawing her fingers close to his ark reactor. I stiffened and fought back the urge to pull them apart.

"I'll give you ten, for a kiss like that." She grinned slyly. Tony chuckled and watched as she walked back up the stairs and back to their room. He turned back to me, and I stood behind the only arm chair in the room.

"Sorry about that, Strange."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You're married, and I get that." I raise my hands in defeat. "I'll just leave. It seems you have everything under control. And if you do have three years, then you can spend them with your family."

"Wait! I-I also want to spend that time with you… I mean… you're… a great person, and I-I…" Tiny ran over to me, his eyes flaring with fear. Wait…

Fear?

Was he really scared that I would leave him?

"Fine. I won't leave your side."

**Welp, this oughta get good. Stay tuned, peoples of the world!**


	3. Part Three

**Tony's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Pepper curled up by my arm, and a massive hangover planting bombs in the back of my head. I groaned slightly, slipping my arm away from my wife. I kicked the covers off me and tried to recall what happened last night.

Stephen came back, but not with Peter? Oh, right… the stupid wizard shit. As my feet touched the cold wooden floor, I realized Stephen's astral form lay on the floor right next to where I was getting up from. I gazed down at him as he shifted from the drop of temperature. I opened the cabinet on the other side of the room and grabbed a blanket, quickly laying it on him. I smiled at him, and the fact that I was taking care of my crush.

I adjusted my shirt and made my way over to the doorway, planning on heading over to Morgan's bedroom. Wait… I don't think Stephen knows I have a daughter. Oh well.

I opened the door as my two-and-a-half year-old daughter jumped happily in her cradle. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and smiled, my stomach knotting. I made my way over to her and picked her up, drawing my nose down the bridge of the baby's nose.

"Mornin', kiddo." I smiled, and Morgan slapped her small hands on my cheeks in reply, before beginning to play with my goatee. "I love you three thousand."

"Da-da!" She blew raspberries at my face and I chuckled, taking her over to the changing table. I laid her down and began changing her diaper. As soon as I was done, I headed downstairs.

Pepper was awake, but I didn't see Stephen anywhere. Pepper took Morgan away from me and headed over to the table.

"I'll be right back." I jogged up the stairs quickly as Pepper nodded in reply, clearly focused on putting our daughter in her high-chair. I made my way to the bedroom to see Stephen still on the floor. I walked over to him and noticed he was still asleep.

'Guess you need sleep in the astral dimension, too.'

I bent over and picked up Stephen bridal-style, in an attempt to get him on the bed. Just as I stood up straight, Stephen's eyes fluttered open, gazing up at me. My cheeks flushed quickly as Stephen threw his arms around my neck in surprise.

"Tony… What the fuck-?"

"You fell asleep on the floor and I'm trying to get you on the bed."

"Oh." He looked back up to me and removed his arms from around my neck as I set him down, still clearly dumbfounded at how heavy this man was, even in another form. I looked back up at him.

'He's heavier than me…'

"Well, thanks for the attempt, Stark. But, I slept just fine on the floor."

"Yeah, but still. You're my guest. I want to treat you like a king." I bowed formally. "Shall I escort you to breakfast?"

Stephen chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully with a pink tint to his cheeks. God, I love my playboy charm. It always works.

"Yeah. I guess."

…

Two years had passed, and Stephen and I had spent a good amount of it together. Pepper didn't mind taking care of Morgan while I went out to get air with Strange, because I was diagnosed with depression a few months after Stephen and Peter had both vanished. I still hadn't told Pepper, but I wanted to tonight… and I was prepared to lose a good amount of what I had fought for. The only thing I could hope for was that Stephen felt the same about me, and Pepper would at least still be willing to talk with me.

I sat down by the ocean with Stephen, us both enjoying a small cup of whiskey each. We laughed as we talked and the sunset set the sky to a beautiful shade of red. I smiled over at Strange as he took a sip of his drink, gazing at the setting sun. But soon, I heard leaves crunching behind us. We both turned to see my wife.

"Well, Morgan has a big day today, so she's out cold already. Mind if I have a cup?" She motioned to the whiskey and I nodded, handing her my cup and I began to drink out of the bottle. She sat next to me as I scooted over, Stephen coping.

'It's now or never.' I thought. 'If I confess now, Stephen will know, too. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Babe… do you remember Stephen Strange?" As I said his name, the sorcerer perked up, lowering his glass from his lips. His blue eyes sharpened and his shoulders straightened.

"Oh, the man with the time stone? Yeah, I met him. Nice guy." She sipped her alcohol.

"That's the thing…" I sighed. "Pep, Babe… I think I'm bisexual… and in love… with Stephen."

My heart beat in my ears and my head throbbed. I should've done this sooner. I only have a year left with him. I looked over at him and his face was… sympathetic? Wait…

"Tony… I…" I turned back to Pepper. "Should've noticed sooner."

"I'm so sorry… Wait, what?"

"Of course it was him. At his funeral, you wouldn't stop talking to Wong, that little friend of his. Even at the mention of his name, you would stiffen up and flush pink. I always knew you had a thing for him."

"But, Pepper… you don't get it-!"

"Get what-?"

"I want a divorce!" I shook, standing up. "I love you very much. But I can't be a happy, married, man knowing I'm in love with somebody else. I'm sorry, but please… I want you to go." I looked down, Stephen looking over at Pepper.

"Ok… we can work this out."

"No we can't…" I shook my head, a tear slipping down my face. "Just please, leave."

Pepper hesitantly nodded, setting down her drink. I watched as she walked back up the hill, going up to get Morgan. Regret Hung in my stomach, but I felt slightly happy knowing I don't have to deal with hiding secrets from my wife anymore. Now, the only thing I have to deal with is Stephen. I looked back to him, but something told me to just cry. Let it out… let it go. So, I slipped and collapsed to my knees, pulling a hand to my eyes as tears flew.

Stephen ran over to me and hugged me, sitting down on his knees, too. He placed his chin on my head and rubbed small circles on my back. I began to get dejavu...

"Mister Stark… I don't feel so good…"

I blinked away more tears.

"I'm sorry, Tony. It was the only way."

"Stephen...I-I'm Sorry…"

"Stark, shut up for just once in your life…"

"Strange-"

Stephen gripped my shirt tightly, as if he too were scared something were to happen. I shook and my chest heaved heavily. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly down at me, knowing how unstable I was without things going the way I planned. But this, was never planned. I never planned to meet this idiot and fall in love with a person who had just as big of an ego as me.

The car drove off in the background.

"Tony. Promise me you were being honest."

"E-every word." I sniffled. I was about to continue the conversation, before Stephen grabbed my shoulders and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. Like the ones I used to give Pepper, but slightly harder, and more demanding. He ran his fingers through my hair before pulling away, allowing me to catch my breath and process what just happened.

"Stark, you are an amazing man. No matter how needy, arrogant, sarcastic, or stupid you may be… I love you. I always will, and I always had since I first laid my eyes on you-"

"If you love me then you'll stop being corny and kiss me again." I licked my lips.

"What-?" I pulled him in for another kiss, this one harder than the first. He leaned into it and gripped the back of my shirt. I smiled as Stephen pulled away slightly to catch his breath, just to be pulled back by yours truly. I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth and Stephen moaned in surprise, pulling away and pulling me on top of him.

"Hm, never kissed a ghost before… I like it." I lay my head on his chest and listened to his soft heartbeat. He covered me in his cloak and placed a hand on my back. I never wanted to leave this moment, because I've never felt more alive in my whole goddamn life.

**There's your Ironstrange chapter people. I felt so awkward writing this because I normally don't write like that. Oh well. I made it out alive and I'm proud… sike. Stay tuned!**


End file.
